The Other Guardian
by theunicornofrainbows
Summary: For over 200 years, she watched over mankind; Listened to their prayers. Until now. Now, Angelique must heed the call of the Guardians to defeat Pitch Black. All whilst trying to remember what was once a past...
1. Chapter 1: The Watcher

It was dark, with only a few dainty pale dots know as stars, to contrast on the black canvas known as the night sky. Clouds were scattered about, but she didn't take notice. All she was to do was watch over them. The mortals.

She hated that word. Was too formal, she always believed. A gentle breeze played with her waist long, black hair, slightly obscuring the world from her emerald and sapphire eyes. Those eyes she saw through so much, yet didn't really take in. It wasn't like the young woman hadn't seen it before. The dark clothing she donned-long coat, shoulder-less shirt, protected by a corset under her chest, trousers tucked into knee high boots- seemed to be lightly affected by the slight disturbance in the change of the air. Seeming to float like in water...

_Water... So cold..._

She shook her head .The girl cared not. She slowly lifted a small hand covered in a fingerless glove, after revealing itself from a long sleeve, reached for the the only thing she possessed that was of any importance to her-a black choker. In the center, a middle-sized jewel hung from a thin chain. It was clear, but only for a short time. As the clouds faded into nothing, the jewel caught a small twinkle as the girl stared. Her curiosity was piqued. She turned towards the source of the twinkle, and stared on. A kind lighted aura seemed to color the canvas she called the sky in a spectrum of different lights. They came from the direction of the north. Which meant that-

_Oh. So it's time to visit...How long has it been? Nearly...50 years?_

The girl spread her pitch-black wings from her perch on a roof of a seemingly lovely home. She was just listening to the prayers of the children. After a few flutters to shake off the lightly dusted snow, she flew into the night.

_I wonder if I would be welcomed...Might as well go, as they did make me move from a comfortable seat _


	2. Chapter 2:The journey

The black of the night was fading fast as a floating figure glided through the clouds. A speck of black on a surface of light blues and pastel pinks.

_Still_, she thought, _it wouldn't be long until the tall towers of North's castle will be in sight_. It might as well be, the build was huge the last time she saw it, and she felt that very little would have changed since. She had only took flight a few hours ago from lying on a roof in an American suburban home, but it rarely took more than a half hour or so to reach a destination. But what was taking her longer than usual was the fact that she had to be called in the first place...

_Why would such a meeting be called to action now? I wonder what could cause such a stir in the first place?...Maybe it's...?_ She once again banished the thoughts fighting to take first place in her mind. Thoughts of..._him_.

_ No. It wouldn't be possible. It's been practically the Dark Ages since _he's_ bothered any of us! But...Damn my curiosity! I just have to know! Might as well keep on flying. Unless I'm greatly mistaken, that's North's home in sight._

She was not wrong, for in the distance, a building under a large sheet of ice stood before her, tall and proud. Much like it's master. She flapped her wings faster to gain more speed. She didn't mind it, but she preferred to be out of the cold and into the warmth. She remembered that there was a window almost always open, so she gracefully turned to said roof. She dropped in the room through the window, and made her wings fold nicely into her coat again.

She drank in the scene before her: a bright colored humming-bird of a fairy was flying about in zig-zag motion, seeming to give out orders to smaller versions of herself. Tooth. A greyish furred rabbit, was fiddling with boomerangs whilst arguing with another figure in the room. Must be Bunnymund. A short, portly man of gold was twinkling sandy images to as he tried to "speak". The Sand Man. She raised a petite hand in a small wave. The Sand Man, or "Sandy", as he was known among friends, waved excitedly back. someone in front of him noticed. The one arguing with Bunnymund.

A tall, broad-shoulder man with a silvery beard, donned in red and black over-alls turned to her, his ice blue eyes widening and his smile beaming.

"Ah! Angelique! Very good seeing you again, da? Very good you visiting again!"

"It's good to see you again, North. But what was so important that you had to summon us? I had some prayers to listen to."


End file.
